Kickin It with Fallon white
by lilycullen1997
Summary: Fallon White didn't hate her friends but she wasn't sure on them either.She hung around with what people would call "bitches" there's no point denying it because that's what they are. Fallon White is just a normal girl well...she likes karate, cheerleadin and doing her homework. rubbish summary Jerry/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Fallon White didn't hate her friends but she wasn't sure on them either. It wasn't that they were mean to her exactly, although they did make fun she was smaller than them by an inch (she's 5ft 5"),  
they were mean to other people. She hung around with what people would call "bitches" there's no point denying it because that's what they are.

Fallon was currently in the hall talking to Lucy or rather listening to her and not paying attention whilst attempting to juggle her books around for her lessons.

"so then she popped up to me on Facebook and was like..."  
That's when Fallon drowned her out. She didn't care what Lucy had to say about her problems on the popular social networking site, Facebook. Fallon let out a huge yawn, she went to bed late last night as she had cheerleading practise and then went straight to karate, it was hard to juggle homework, cheerleading, then do a round kicks and punches towards a dummy.

A thump is what brought Fallon out of her daydream. It was a girl named...Julie. yeah that was it Julie. She then heard Lucy laugh her shuddering laugh.

"haha...look at the girl geek falling over...what a loser don't ya think F"

"yeah tots agree with ya there L" Fallon said half heartedly. She hated herself once she said it.

BBBRRIINGGG  
The warning bell for first period went off and Fallon quickly shut her locker and put her bag on her shoulder.

"see ya later Lucy. I'm off to History" She called behind her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallon, Lucy, Sally and Donna was all hanging in the courtyard just outside where Fallon takes her karate sessions, presdigious dojo and Bobbi Wasabi's dojo. They were laughing and talking about boys , school, shoes and anything you could possibly think off. Around them decorations where going up for the boo – stravagsnsa. Fallon thought it was a pretty awesome, but she wan't sure what her 'friends' thought of the decor so she kept her opinion quite.

She was zoned out until her ears picked up on a conversation from Jack Anderson and Kimberly Crawford.  
"if Witches have all these magic powers, why are they so ugly?" She heard him ask his companion.

"yeah, iknow if i was a witch i'd go POOF rich and beautiful" Kim replied back.

A cute guy came out of the doors of her rival dojo 'no you can't think that way he's the enemy ' she reminded herself.

"guys your not going to believe this" he started and fallon couldn't take her eyes off him "mya the butcher is back and he's just touched me, oh horrible things are gunna happen"

A skinny person next to him grabbed a witch " first of all calm down and show me on this witch where he touched you"

Fallon had to hold back a chuckle. She found herself absorbed in the conversation she actually forgot her friends where sat next to her.

The cute guy glanced at the skinny geek and rushed off not before saying "i'm going to church"

He sped past their table.

A clown came into the courtyard shouting "FREE COUPONS"

She felt someone shake her shoulders. "Fallon...Fallon...FALLON WHITE ARE YOU LISTENING TO US!" she turned her head back to a red faced Donna

"of course i am" she lied trying to stop heself from blushing.

"oh okay then...what where we talking about?" Sally asked

"Er...the new Gucci purse" Fallon guessed. Crossing her fingers under the table

The three of the girls on the table looked at each other and shrugged and carried on talking about the latest fashion and Ricky Weaver. Meanwhile she let out a mental sigh of relief.

Fallons phone began to play Katie Perry California gurls. She almost immediately reached for the phone and checked caller id. MUM, it read.

"Hi. Mum"  
"Hello sweetie, are you busy? because i really need you to pick up Paige and Em from pre-school" she heard her Mum speak fairly rapidly, and she realised that her mum was in a rush.

"No Mum. Of course i'll pick them up."

"Thanks honey, you're a star. Alright i've got to go. Bye" and her Mum hung up.

Fallon got up from her seat and swung her purse over her shoulder.

"Alright guys, i've got to go and pick up my cousins from pre-school, see ya later"

She heard her friends reply with 'Bye's' and 'okay see ya later'.

Tonight was the Boo Party thing and she was dressed up as a spider. She wore a blck dress that stopped at her knees, black tights and a spider hair band. She had curled brown her and left it down for a change, as she normally has it poker straight tied up in a ponytail. Her make up looked really cool in her eyes her eyes had dark eye shadow on and she had bright red lipstick on.

She had been there for an hour when a bunch of clowns came in. 'Great i hate clowns' she thought. They started to get their spray can out and started messing up the decorations.

Table were being thrown and the games were being broke. Ear piercing screams could be heard for miles came out of people's mouths. Fallon was becoming to be scared of what was happening.

"See this is why i hate clowns" she muttered to herself.

All of a sudden the Wasabi Warriors came out and Fallon heard Kim say "lets go" before she got into a fight with a clown. After the fight she did a cheerleading pose and despite the situation Fallon couldn't help but laugh.

She then spotted a boy in a wolf costume who was getting ready to fight the clowns.  
"You don't want any of this" she heard him say. He lost the fight and was flipped onto a table.  
"I guess they did want some of this...my bad" he said whilst he got up.

A boy in a vampire costume came out with a boy in a goldie locks costume guiding him.

The one in the vampire costume said "Hey you clowns i'm the one you want!"

The other went up to him "Er...jack you're talking to a palm tree" and guided him to the middle of the courtyard. Jack then said the line again before he began his fighting.

She couldn't bear to watch so she turned her head to look at wolf boy who where fighting some more clowns. He looked like he was stuggling so Fallon ran up from behind the clown and jumped on his back, she then nodded towards the wolf boy and he grabbed to toffee apples whilist she jumped off the clowns back and boy was she glad that she did because the clown toppled over in top what looked like a bowling game.

The wolf boy then howled and turned to give her a hi-five which she accepted and they both laughed.

They then turned to watch Jack fight. He was doing good until the damn clown took off the blind fold and thats where Fallon was guessing that he had a phobia of clowns because he stumbled to the ground in fear.

"Not so tough now are you jack" The clown said in a deep voice and did an evil laugh that sent shivers up her spine. The clown then turned to Goldie Locks who had been captured by two clowns

"say good bye Goldie Locks!" Fallon looked away she couldn't bear to watch what was going to happen.

"i'm little boy blue" She heard the boy say.

A clown the captured her and forced her head to watch. She didn't register what they where saying all she knew was that she was crying in fear she didn't want to watch someone be beat up.

The boy Jack then began to fight the chief clown and flipped him over .

"Boo" Jack said quietly as he walked up to the two clowns holding the boy who was about to be beat up. The rest of the clowns fled and Fallon was free from the clowns grip.

Everyone crowded the Wasabi Warriors and cheered she found herself cheering along with them.

They wandered off after a second and she just sat down and took everything in. They began to look at a pumpkin and they all seemed pretty impressed.

Fallon got up to walk away, it seemed like she lost my friends in the chaos, she got up to go and look for them. Wolf boy then came up to her.

"Hey wait up" he started and Fallon stopped walking but didn't turn around to look at him "what's your name?"

"i'm not going to tell you because you'll hate me but what i am going to tell you is i go to the same school as you and i go to that dojo there" she pointed to the dojo she practices at "go and figure out who i am" she told him and walked away.


End file.
